millershowfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The 1st 'season of '''Miller '''premiered July 15, 2014, on Kids Channel. The first part of the season (1A) followed the summer of 2013 when all the students had recently got a new grade lever, the block followed a weekly format of 7 weeks. The second part of the season (1B) followed a weekly format of 8 weeks, despite the fall semester of the 3013-2014 school year. The rest of the season (1C and 1D) follows the rest of the season, despite the spring semester of the 2013-14 school year and the end of the year. The whole cast took sometime to re-do and to add a lot of main characters. Two new actors were added to the fall block: Sabrina Carpenter and Peyton List. Calum Worthy and G. Hannelius were added to the fall block, being upgraded from guest to main cast. The producers have added a few members of the recurring cast will be added. Production and casting began October 4, 2012 through January 24, 2013. Filming started April 12, 2013 and wrapped up October 5, 2013 in Kids Studios. Main Cast Kinder '(Class of 2026) * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews, Riley's little brother. (new) Fourth Graders (Class of 2022) * Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James, the youngest of the James-Jennings blended family. (new) * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross, A funny, yet naive and rebellious girl opening up her life. (new) Sixth Graders (Class of 2020) * Tenzig Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney, Liv Rooney's younger brother, who grows a crush on Riley Matthews (new) * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews, a quirky, bubbly girl who has coped with her cyber-bullying. (new) *'Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart', a rebellious, unstable girl who tries to have a family. (new) (112-140) *'Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus', Riley and Maya's quirky, flirtatious friend. (new) *'Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar', A Texan bad boy. (new) * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross an Indian adopter boy who tries to cope with his American culture. (new) Freshmen (Class of 2017) * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross, a troublemaker getting a fresh start. (new) * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, Liv's unknown brother trying to be visible. (new) * G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings, A smart girl who is standing up to herself. (new) Sophomores (Class of 2016) * Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney, A former TV/pop star who has coped with her sexual assault/trial. (new) * Dove Cameron as Maddie Rooney, An athlete who is dealing with her sister's assault. (new) * Peyton List as Emma Ross, a fashionista in Liv's crowd (110-140) (new) Juniors (Class of 2015) * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, a popstar outsider. (new) * Laura Marano as Ally Dawson, a music lover coping with her shyness. * Raini Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa, A lazy and fashionable waitress and student. (new) * Calum Worthy as Dez Wade, a funny and random boy (new) * Blake Michael as Tyler James, a rebellious boy (new) Graduates (Class of 2011) * Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott, a nanny. (new) Episodes 1A (A Whole New Miller) 1B (School's In Session) 1C (Secrets and More) 1D (More Drama) Trivia * All of the cast was re-done this season. * Rowan Blanchard confirmed there was a mix up and Olivia, Piper, Peyton, Sara and Austin will not join the cast this season. * 1C has the most episodes. * Rowan Blanchard performs the song Undress Me in Stay, Stay, Stay. * The season is the first season of the show. Albums * Miller: Music From Season 13 Volume 1 * Miller: Music From Season 13 Volume 2 * Miller: Music From Season 13 Volume 3 Category:Browse Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons